europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Units in Europa Barbarorum contain the same variables as units in Rome: Total War. Class Units are classified into cavalry and infantry units (mounted and foot). They are then classified into subclasses as light, heavy, spearmen, or missile. Weapons Weapon types are axe, mace, sword, spear, or none (for arrows). Units usually carry primary and secondary weapons (with some exceptions). They switch to secondaries when engaged (if missile, such as archers), when recovering after being knocked down, or when ordered to manually use secondaries by the player (alt + right click). Attack values determine the chance of a hit. Lethality values determine the chance of the hit resulting in a kill. Attack speed is determined by animation. Charge values are added to attack values to determine the true attack value at the moment of impact when charging. Range values are in metres, and ammunition is also accounted for. Armour piercing weapons cut enemy units' armour values in half. Defence Defence values are a combination of armour, shield, and skill values. Armour Armour values are determined by the type and thickness of armour the unit wears. This value is effectively cut in half by armour piercing weapons. The armor protects the unit from both melee and missile attacks from all sides. Shield Shield values vary. They are determined by the quality, material, and size of the shield. Protects against melee damage from the front and the left and missiles from the front and the left side. Skill More skilled units are better able to dodge attacks and thus have a higher defence skill value. This only affects melee damage and not missile attacks. Recruitment Soldiers This is the number of men in one unit, excluding the officer and banner carrier when applicable. Cost This is the cost of recruiting one unit in a settlement. If the same unit is being recruited outside of a settlement as a mercenary, the unit will cost more. Upkeep Upkeep is the cost of maintaining the unit. For a full unit that is missing no men, this value is equivalent to the recruitment cost spread over the course of on year. That is, for instance, a unit costing 1000 mnai to recruit would cost 250 mnai to maintain per turn (or 1000 mnai every one year, or four turns). Upkeep is proportionally lowered as men are lost from the unit as casualties. Mental Morale Morale represents the unit's overall confidence in victory. The unit has may have four or five states of morale. From eager to steady to shaken and finally wavering, at this point the unit is ready to rout and routing units will attempt to flee the battlefield and they will not respond to player commands. Discipline Discipline represents how the unit regains and loses morale. It can be low, normal, disciplined, impetuous, or berserker. Impetuous units may charge without orders. Berserker units can go berserk. Training Training represents how orderly the unit's formation is. Units with the trained or highly trained stat like the Hoplitai (Greek Classical Hoplites) will have a tightly ordered formation while units with the untrained stat will have a disorderly or loose formation, even with guard mode on. Other Hit Points This represents the hit point of a single soldier in a unit. Once it reaches 0, the soldier dies. Mass Mass is the ability of the unit to physically shift opponents or prevent opponents from shifting them. Creating/Editing Unit Pages Please do not create or edit unit pages unless you have experience in reading the EDU. Please use the Template:Infobox Unit to create unit infoboxes on unit pages. Category:Units Category:Gameplay